Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{2}{4} \times -0.15 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{2}{4} = 0.5$ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times -0.15 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times -0.15 = -0.075 $